The primary objective of this study is to determine and compare the pharmacokinetics of two formulations (NL and SM) of Cyclosporine A (CsA). Thirty subjects who are scheduled to receive heart transplants will be randomized to each of the formulations of CsA and double-blinding will be used. Pharmacokinetic studies will be done 1 week after transplant, at three months and again at 1 year.